Ecstasy At It's Finest
by jadedblood
Summary: Takes place in New Orleans, LA, in modern day and age. Sango's point of view. Anal, COMPLETE, Oneshot, Oral


**Disclaimer:** _The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

My hand finds yours as we make our way through the beautiful streets of New Orleans. It was our dream to one day visit here, and now, look at us—two souls fulfilling their dreams and yes, their desires and passions. Your hand playfully pinches my ass and I smile, laying my head upon your shoulder. The world is ours and no one can take that from us. We pass by an enormous mausoleum and stop. We stare at its mass and its beauty; we have never seen such a marvelous sight as to this. My eyes meeting yours, we both smile wickedly and enter the giant crypt.

Closing the solid wood door, our footsteps echo throughout the home of the dead. We marvel at the tombs that lie inside this great mausoleum and continue farther. Aroused by the beautiful work done with geniuses of times before our own, you come from behind me and your strong arms wrap around my slim figure, your soft lips finding my neck. I lay my head back against your chest and close my eyes. With one hand around my waist, your other finds a breast and you gently caress while continuing to flick your tongue over my silk skin.

You turn me so that I am facing you and, keeping me locked tight against you, begin to unbutton my blouse with your teeth. You lower your head and begin kissing my chest. At the last button you tear my shirt off, revealing milky white breasts against the dark features of the mausoleum. You back me into a wall, where my nipples automatically turn hard because of the iciness of the stone against my back. Pinned against the wall, all I can do is watch as you caress and take advantage of me, but I do not mind. You fling you hair out of your face and bite and suck on my nipples, twirling your tongue as you go. With our free hand, your fingers find me wet as you begin to finger me. Your eyes meet mine as I bite my quivering lip and you smile devilishly. You slide my skirt down so that it falls to the ground in a puddle of silk and you spread my legs. The coldness of your fingers makes me even more wet as you begin to finger me once more. I tilt my head a bit and let a small moan escape my parted lips. Though soft, it reverberates off the high ceiling and echoes deeper into the giant tomb.

Your tongue lowers and traces my navel, and then even lower. You twirl and flick your tongue energetically, teasing my clit. I squirm a bit as you begin to delve deeper. My nails scrap the wall as you lift my legs to rest upon your shoulders and your tongue enters me deeper and you run your icy fingers along my ass. My breathing gets heavier as my eyes continue to remain closed. You reach next to you and take a piece of ice from our drink, running it along my back and between my inner thighs. I gasp at the coldness and pull your hair, my fingers entwining the strands.

You bite gently and, letting your tongue slide out of me, place the ice in your mouth. You look up to my pleading face and smile. You trace the ice along my clitoris and inside of me, causing me to squirm even more and my breathing to quicken. Finally, you loosen your belt while still holding me against the wall so I cannot move. You step out of your pants and lower me to the group, keeping my hands locked together. My mouth moves but I can say nothing. _"What is it that you want my love?"_ you ask me playfully as you trail your cock along my stomach. I wiggle and drop my legs down, wrapping them around your waist and trailing my toes along your back. You gasp from the icy touch and grin once more. You continue to bite and such my flesh, keeping me in pure tension.

At last, you enter me and release your iron grip on my hands. Able to move again, I clinch your shoulders as you begin to fuck me. I bite and claw at your neck and along your back. I cling to your shoulders and begin to draw blood. You breathe in quickly as I run my frost-bitten fingers down your spine and along your sides. We kiss passionately and continue to fuck. Without losing a beat, our rhythmic motions are seen as one and we both moan with ecstasy. We hold tight to one another and whisper 'I love you' into each other's ear as we cum at the same time. With deep breaths and soundless moans, we lay silently for a moment but then you turn me over, finding my swollen anal ring and start to fuck me anally.

On my hands and knees, I moan with ecstasy and my eyes roll back in my head as you grip my shoulders tightly. My head lolls to the side at the simple touch of your skin against mine. You grind against me, entering deeper and deeper. I groan and saliva escapes my mouth as your finger finds me once more. I lay my head down on the floor, whimpering loudly, and you pound me with driven force. My screams of rapture echo in the empty halls and my heavy breaths are caught in the cracks of the floor. You take your hand and cover my mouth, trying to quiet me but I bite your finger. You lean forward and lie atop me, reaching your climax as we both cum together once more and lay motionless still as one.

You slide your limp cock out of me and I turn over so that I can look into the eyes of the man I love. I kiss your chest and embrace your neck. We lie there a bit longer and then force ourselves to sit up. We lean against the wall still breathing heavily and smile to one another. We dress one another and stand, each others arms wrapped around the other's waist. I run my fingers through my long black hair and pull it back with a band. We come to the enormous door and, while opening it, look back at the beautiful artwork. We grin to each other and I lay my head on your shoulder once more. The door slams and the night carries on with a hint of laughter from the mausoleum.


End file.
